sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Oratorium
is the world of music which appears in Guardian Angels Of The Sound, the third season of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The Oratorium is also known as the . Previously, the Oratorium used to be a peaceful place, where music is seen as the most precious treasure of the country. During the past, the Oratorium had to face many long decades of royal wars where the royal families fought each other to become the one and only true ruler of the kingdom. After the so-called "Era of silence", the people of the Oratorium have gathered and protested against monarchy, forcing democracy onto the leading powers of the country. In modern times, known as the "Era of Harmony", the Era of Silence, as well as the royal wars, have long passed and have been nothing more than stories about the past. Though recently, it seems like the story of the royal wars has become even more present as someone, who looks exactly as the past king Sir Nocturious Elric III, has turned the "Era of Harmony" into the "Era of Chaos", turning people into soldiers of darkness, known as Cursed Tunes and using the music of Oratorium as power source for them. To many, it seems like the Era of Silence has returned to the country. Those people who haven't been turned into Cursed Tunes, have either been swallowed by the darkness, that was spread around the Oratorium, or have been turned into mythical creatures, just like nymphs, pixies or elves, to avoid the darkness. Some of the former inhabitants, that have become creatures, have fled the country into different worlds, such as Kamon, Skyriver or the Château d'Hope. At Skyriver and at the Château d'Hope, at least, they have heard stories of the power of light that may have the power to banish all darkness and that is currently residing on earth. Known inhabitants * Sir Nocturious Elric III ruled the Oratorium in the past. His reign is said to have been the most successful one of the kingdom era. * An outgoing girl who has lived at the Oratorium until the Conductor of Darkness has spread darkness all around the country. Jazlyn was turned into a pixie and has since started to look for the Guardian Angels. * A famous Oratorian dancer, who had been turned into a Cursed Tune. As Cursed Tune, Boleras possesses the power of fire, which he wields by dancing. * A researcher of Oratorium who is interested in the myths of the country. She was turned into a Cursed Tune, who possesses the power of water. * An Oratorian politician, who has been turned into the Cursed Tune of Spirits. He uses his Soul Bell to activate his powers. * A former environmentalist, who has become rather depressive after certain incidents. She has become the Cursed Tune of wild forests. * A young girl who has stayed in a comatose state since being caught up in an accidnet. As Cursed Tune, she possesses the powers of sleep. Trivia *The castle of the Oratorium slightly looks like a concert hall. *Oratorium is the German and Dutch word for Oratorio, a large musical composition.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oratorio References Category:Worlds